Electrical switching apparatus for power distribution systems include devices such as circuit breakers, network protectors, transfer switches and disconnect switches. A common type of circuit breaker is the air circuit breaker, which uses a flow of gas to extinguish the arc caused by separation of the contacts. The flow of gas may be provided by a source of compressed gas or by air exiting a sealed arc chamber that is pressurized when the contacts separate. The pressurization of the arc chamber may be accomplished by a moving seal that acts in cooperation with a contact carriage that carries the moveable contact away from the stationary contact. The moving seal moves into the arc chamber when the contacts separate, displacing air in the arc chamber. The air flows out of the arc chamber through an arc chute and extinguishes the arc. The moving seal is typically positioned near the stationary contact so that it can property extinguish the arc. However, this close proximity may allow the arc to creep up the moving seal and short to the contact carriage, causing a short circuit condition.